marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vision of the Future (A!)
"Vision of the Future" is the twenty-second episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the sixty-seventh episode overall. Plot Ultron snuck into Tony Stark's lab and connected a hard drive device in his computer system. He searched through his files until he found what he was looking for: J.A.R.V.I.S.' files. He had just started to copy every single file when his "father", Hank Pym walked in. -Ultron! What are you doing here? - Dr. Pym asked. -I was just making sure every file has some back up, "father". - The A.I. murmured. -Oh, how considerate! - Pym smiled. -That's my boy. - -I'm not yours, Dr. Pym. - Ultron replied bitterly. -Are you ok, Ultron? Do you want me to check you up? - -No. I am completely fine. - -Are you sure? - -In fact... I've never been better. - -Oh, well, that's amazing! - Hank smiled, not realizing what was actually happening. -Are you really that stupid? - -Wha-What?! What are you saying?! I'm your father! - -You are nothing to me, Dr. Pym. - Ultron shook his head. The screen read "download complete", so the A.I. unplugged the hard drive, activated the other Ultrons and looked wickedly at Hank, who wasn't really believing his eyes. Ultron raised an arm at him, charged a blast and fired at Pym, who dodged it. The robot looked at the other Ultron-5, nodded at them and they flew out through the roof. -What happened here?! - Scarlet Witch exclaimed, walking into the lab. -Ultron... He... He is evil! - Pym exclaimed before fainting. -Guys... - Tony walked into the main room. -Titanium Man is making some trouble... - -I will go... - Hank, who had just woken up, said, standing up. -No way! - Janet van Dyne exclaimed. -I'll stay here taking care of you while the others go fight Titanium Man. - -Are you sure, Jan? - Dr. Pym asked. -Completely sure. - She nodded. -I think Janet is making the right decision. - Mockingbird nodded. Suddenly, she got a text and after reading it, her expression changed. -I can't go... - -Why not? - Hawkeye asked. -I... I can't... I need to do something... - Bobbi said, not looking at him and without saying anything else she walked out of the Mansion and ran away. -What? - Clint looked around at his teammates. -What is going on? She has been really weird lately... - -She's probably... You know... - Wanda shrugged. -No, she never acts that way. NEVER. I think she's hiding something. - -I'm sorry, pal, but we need to stop the Titanium Man first. - Wonder Man said, putting a hand on the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's shoulder. -You're right, let's go. - As soon as they got to the park, they engaged in a battle in which Titanium Man clearly had a disadvantage. Iron Man fired his repulsor blast at him which he tried to counterattack but was stopped by Hulk and Red Hulk. -Finally... - Ultron whispered to himself. -After using J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice and orders system and Simon Williams' brain patterns... I finally came up with my very own Artificial Intelligence... Or how Pym would say... My "son"... I rather call him another name though... I rather call him the Vision of the Future. Meanwhile, in the Avengers Mansion, Janet was taking care of Hank who was asleep. Suddenly, a mysterious figure phased through the wall behind her. She turned around and screamed, right before the Vision grabbed her and flew away with her. Dr. Pym woke up from Janet's scream and immediately called in the Avengers. -Avengers! Some robot has taken Jan! We need muscle power. I repeat. We need muscle power! - -Okay! - Tony replied. -We'll send Thor, Ross, Hulk and Williams! - -Hurry up! - Pym ordered before hanging up. As he was sitting on the floor alone, he started to be haunted by some hidden thoughts in his mind. As soon as the four Avengers came to the door, he yelled at them to leave. -GO AWAY! - He screamed. -Pym. We need to save Janet! - -JANET IS MINE!!! - Dr. Pym yelled. -We know... We know. - Thor nodded but someone took her. - -I took her away! I did it! - Hank shook his head, trying to stand up. Hulk, getting annoyed smashed the door and the four men walked inside, where Dr. Pym had destroyed the furniture. -What did you do?! - Wonder Man asked. -ULTRON! I created Ultron and now he has Janet!!! - -How do you know? - Ross asked. -That robot looked like a creation of mine!!! - Pym explained. -And Ultron has my brain patterns!!! He likes Janet and now he has her!!! - -It actually makes sense... - Red Hulk nodded. -IT IS LIKE THAT! - Henry screamed. -Ok... Someone needs to take care of him while we go look for Ultron and his robot. - Simon affirmed, calling the Avengers. -Guys, Hank is having some serious troubles with himself right now... Someone with a bit of compassion is needed. Urgently. - -GO GET JANET! MOVE, A**HOLES! - -Do not dare to call me like that! - Hulk took a step forward but was stopped by the other Avengers. -We don't need a fight between us, especially when Ultron has an advantage. - Thor said slowly. As soon as the other Avengers came back to the Mansion, Wonder Man, Thor and both Hulks left to find the Vision. Rhodey used his contacts within the US Army to locate Vision using the satellites and following his directions the four toughies found Vision. -Who are you?! - Simon Williams ordered to know. -I am the Vision of the Future. I was created by my father, Ultron, to cleanse this world from every flaw. And as of right now, you are a flaw. Therefore, I need to exterminate you. - Thor jumped trying to attack him, but with a single blow, Vision knocked him out. Hulk tried to smash him to pieces, but the A.I. dodged his attacks, grabbed his leg and tossed him against Wonder Man and Red Hulk. -It is actually a pity we have the same brain pattern, Simon Williams. - Vision shook his head. -What?! - Simon asked, standing up. -My father created me, using J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice and orders system and your brain patterns. And it is actually a disappointment my "brother" is so weak. - -I am not your brother! I used to have only one brother, but he joined HYDRA. - -I know your story, Simon. I know what you have been through. We think exactly the same. But I can be intangible, I can deliver blows that stun gods... You are just Zemo's experiment. There is a difference between us. And it is clear who has the advantage. - Wonder Man got furious at him and tried to hit his "brother" in the face but he had already left the battle site. When he arrived at Ultron's base he immediately carried the Wasp to him. -Oh... Jan! - Ultron looked at her. -Ultron... - She muttered bitterly. -Such a pleasure to see you! - He said, putting a hand on her cheek. -Let me go! - She tried to escape Vision's grip but it was useless. -No, Jan. You're now my possession. - -I am Hank's! - -THAT MAN HAS NO CONTROL OVER YOU! - Ultron yelled. -He is an Avenger... And despite they have good intentions they are flawed! And once we exterminate the Avengers, you will be sitting next to me, in the new Age. The Age of Ultron. - Gallery 4ddf3258a626d.jpg|"I'm not yours, Dr. Pym" 4ddf3212dc985.jpg|Ultron charging a blast against Hank Pym AvengersVsTitManVotF.png|The Avengers vs Titanium Man S2E14.png|"The Vision of the Future" S2E14-1-.png|Vision infiltrating into the Avengers Mansion 15.jpg.png|Vision Vision_and_Wasp_after_he_storms_in.png|Vision faces the Wasp Thor-original.png|Vision knocks Thor out 28_ep_48.png|Hulk tries to smash the Vision VisonHulkVsRulkWM.png|Vision tosses Hulk against Red Hulk BrotherlyExplanationVotF.png|Vision faces "his brother" VisionFleesVotF.png|Wonder Man tries to punch Vision Vision_Proposal_One.PNG|Vision at Ultron's base S2E17-1-.png|"Such a pleasure to see you!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Age of Ultron Arc Category:Ultron (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Boris Bullski (Earth-1010)/Appearances